Miracles From The Sky
by E-61
Summary: Light sudah lama menyukai Ryuzaki, namun ketika ia mulai menyadarinya. Ia mengetahui kabar buruk yang terjadi pada pujaan hatinya itu. (Re-Publish)


"Have you ever heard… about an angel who brings miracles…?"

* * *

**- Miracles From The Sky -**

**.  
**

Fiction **© E-61  
**

Original Story** © Kurumatani Haruko**

Original Character **© TO2**

***Dedicated for ReIka*  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah… Ryuzaki… tolong hentikan…"

"Tidak bisa Light-kun… biarkan aku menyentuhmu sedikit saja…"

"Ti… tidak… jangan sentuh wajahku dengan tanganmu yang dingin itu"

Ryuzaki melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Light kemudian menghela nafas sejenak.

"Apa boleh buat… tubuhku kan memang tidak kuat dingin…"

Light hanya bisa mendelik kesal ke arah Ryuzaki kemudian kembali berkutat ke pekerjaannya.

"Daripada kau bersikap seperti itu lebih baik kau membantuku membereskan berkas yang harus dikirim besok pagi…"

"Iya iya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju mulai turun perlahan seiring dengan hari yang semakin larut. Ryuzaki dan Light berjalan bersama sambil melawan hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk.

"Dingin… Light-kun.." Ryuzaki merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Light.

"Apa?" Light berusaha untuk bersikap cuek, meskipun di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa sedikit berdebar-debar.

"Aku kedinginan… boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Hhh… boleh saja…"

Ryuzaki tersenyum senang kemudian mengenggam tangannya.

Light dan Ryuzakim sejak pertama kali bertemu di Universitas Touou dan di Kantor Polisi saat Light sedang membantu ayahnya, Ryuzaki selalu terlihat sok akrab di mata Light… namun entah sejak kapan sikap 'sok akrab' Ryuzaki mulai membuat Light membuka hati padanya. Menumbuhkan perasaan yang lebih dari persahabatan di hati Light untuknya,

Light memalingkan wajahnya. "Ryuzaki, bisakah kita berhenti dulu di mini market? Aku lapar…"

Ryuzaki yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap jalanan berpaling ke arah Light. "boleh…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light keluar dari mini market dengan dua plastik penuh makanan dan minuman di kedua tangannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu… " Light berjalan ke arah Ryuzaki yang sedang asyik menyantap taiyaki cokelatnya.

_'M_endadak mata Light melihat anak laki-laki dengan penampilan serba putih di samping Ryuzaki.

_Lho?_

"Ryuzaki… siapa anak itu?"

"Eh? Anak yang mana? Bukankah cuma ada kita berdua disini?" Ryuzaki melihat ke sekeliling.

"Tapi… ada anak laki-laki disebelahmu…"

Ryuzaki menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian berjalan ke arah Light dan memegang keningnya. Membuat muka Light mulai memerah.

"Paling kau hanya berhalusinasi, Light-kun…" Ryuzaki mengacak-acak rambut Light

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima…"

Hening.

"Hhh… sepertinya Ibu dan Sayu sedang pergi.." Light bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat datang manusia…"

Light menoleh dan mendapati anak laki-laki yang ia lihat sebelumnya kini duduk di jendelanya yang terbuka.

"K… kau…" Light tampak sangat terkejut sambil mempertanyakan keberadaan anak itu di kamarnya.

Anak itu memperhatikan Light yang terlihat kebingungan kemudian turun dari jendela dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hebat… baru kali ini ada manusia sepertimu…" anak itu berputar mengelilingi light kemudian berhenti di depan pria bersurai cokelat tersebut sambil memperhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Namaku Near… dan sebagai hadiah perkenalan… aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang bagus untukmu…" dan dibalik punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap putih yang cukup besar.

"Ryuzaki-mu yang berharga sebentar lagi akan mati… aku adalah malaikat yang datang untuk menjemputnya.."

_A-Apa?_

Baru saja Light ingin bertanya lebih jauh, pandangannya mendadak kabur; kemudian gelap gulita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pertanda hari baru mulai muncul, burung-burung mulai berterbangan untuk memamerkan kicauannya.

"Hng…" Light membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Rupanya yang kemarin hanya mimpi… " Light menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Pagi, Light-kun…" sapa Ryuzaki saat Light keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hmm… "

"Kau kenapa…?" Ryuzaki bingung melihat sikap Light tampak aneh hari ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa… ayo pergi…" Light bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Ryuzaki yang masih bingung di belakangnya.

"Ah! tunggu aku, Light-kun…"

Saat mereka akan menyeberang jalan, Light melihat anak perempuan dengan sayap seperti di mimpinya berjalan beriringan bersama seorang gadis.

"Ryuzaki… apa kau lihat anak kecil bersayap di samping gadis yang sedang menyeberang itu…" Light menunjuk dengan gemetar.

"Hah? lagi-lagi kau—"

**BRUUUGGHH**

**DUAAARRR**

Light dan Ryuzaki sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari bus yang menabrak gadis yang dilihat Light.

Kalimat Near kembali muncul di kepala Light.

_...Datang untuk menjemputnya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…-kun…"

"Light-kun…"

"Light-kun!"

Light tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" Ia menoleh ke arah Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap Light hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Light, membuat kepala Light berbaring di pundaknya.

"Ryuzaki…" Light melirik ke arah Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menoleh ke arah Light membuat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya Light-kun mau melihat kemari…"

Muka Light mulai memerah, ia pun buru-buru melihat ke arah lain.

"Ryuzaki… mungkin permintaanku terdengar aneh… tapi…" Light mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "kemanapun kau pergi… kau harus bersamaku…"

Ryuzaki terkejut sesaat, kemudian tersenyum…

"Baiklah…"

_Aku takkan membiarkan Ryuzaki mati… aku akan melindunginya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Percuma saja… "

Light memandang Near yang berdiri di depannya dengan datar.

"Semuanya sudah diputuskan…"

"Tapi kau itu malaikat bukan! Seharusnya kau menolong Ryuzaki… bukan mengambil nyawanya!"

Light kembali memandang Near, mendapati mahluk serba putih di hadapannya memperhatikan makanan yang tersaji di mejanya.

Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mau makan juga?"

Near memandang Light dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Light pun bangkit dari kursinya dan membuat makanan untuknya.

_Aku seperti orang bodoh…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Near menatap kagum pada brownies buatan Light. Ia pun memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ternyata Malaikat suka makan makanan manis juga…" Light tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Near.

"Yang tadi…" Near kembali memandang Light dengan serius.

"Malaikat bertugas untuk 'menjemput' manusia… dan kalau kau berpikir tuhan akan menolongmu… maaf saja, itu salah besar…"

_…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Light-kun… belakangan ini kau tampak pucat…"

"Itu… aku… cuma sakit perut…"

"Benarkah?" Ryuzaki menatap Light dengan tatapan selidik.

"Y-ya…."

Ryuzaki tiba-tiba memeluk Light dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Light terkejut hingga kehilangan kata-kata.

"Bila sesuatu terjadi padamu… aku…"

"Apa?"

Ryuzaki mempererat pelukannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Light…"

Tanpa sadar muka Light mulai memerah…

"A… apa yang kau bicarakan…?"

Light memalingkan wajah namun Ryuzaki menahannya dengan satu tangannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Light.

"Aku…" Ryuzaki memegang tangan Light kemudian menggerakkan tangannya seperti sedang menulis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menyukaimu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ryuzaki-mu yang berharga sebentar lagi akan mati…_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di pikiran Light. sejak Ryuzaki 'menembaknya' ia jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan ia belum menjawab pernyataan itu.

"Sial…!" Light mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa tapi sulit.

**TOK TOK**

"Kakak… ada orang yang menunggumu di bawah… " Sayu membuka pintu kamar tanpa persetujuan Light. Dan terdiam melihat kakak jeniusnya memasang wajah depresi.

"Sayu..!"

"Ahahaha… maaf ya kak…" Sayu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Light hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah Sayu kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Yo… Light-kun…"

"R.. Ryu—"

Ryuzaki menempelkan jarinya di bibir Light.

"Ssstt… kalau mau ngobrol di luar saja…" Ryuzaki menarik tangan Light dan menggiringnya keluar.

"Ryuzaki… kenapa kau membawaku, huh? Bukannya hari ini tidak ada kuliah dan pekerjaan.." Light terus menggerutu selama Ryuzaki menggiringnya entah kemana.

"Memang… tapi karena kencan itu harus dilakukan oleh dua orang makanya aku mengajakmu…"

"…bodoh… Aku kan bukan kekasihmu…"

Ryuzaki hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Light.

"Kalau gitu… ini kencan sebagai 'teman'"

"Hhh…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**why is it so hard to hide this warm feeling when I have to protect you from the death…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan, mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen.

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal di hotel lagi… ayo masuk… aku sudah menyewa film" Ryuzaki kembali menarik tangan Light.

"Terserahlah… " Light hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Ryuzaki.

Tanpa Light sadari, Near memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Kau mau kuantar, Light-kun?" ujar Ryuzaki saat Light sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Tidak usah… Light berdiri di depan Ryuzaki.

"Kau sendiri tidak boleh kemana-mana malam ini…"

"Iya iya… " Ryuzaki menggaruk wajahnya dengan tatapan datar.

Light pun berjalan pulang.. setelah bayangan Light semakin menjauh Ryuzaki pun mengunci pintu apartemennya dan pergi.

"Maaf, Light-kun…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**why you're not listening to me…?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DRRR**

Baru saja Light tiba di rumah, hp-nya bergetar.

"Halo…?"

"Halo, Yagami-san… saya Watari… Ryuzaki… —"

"…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Watari… bagaimana keadaannya..?"

"Sekarang dia sedang operasi… tapi dokter bilang kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan hidup sedikit…"

"Bohong.." muka Light memucat… ia memukul tembok yang tidak jauh darinya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Bohong..!" ia terus memukul tembok, tidak peduli darah yang sudah mengalir keluar dari tangannya. perlahan, air mata mengalir turun seakan menjadi bukti dari perasaan Light saat ini.

Light kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Watari dan keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Hei…"

Light menoleh, mendapati Near yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau…" mendadak amarah muncul dalam diri Light, ia menarik kerah baju Near dengan kasar dan bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Gara-gara kau…"

"Meski kau memukulku… Ryuzaki-mu tidak akan pernah kembali…"

"Ugh… " Light melepaskannya dengan terpaksa.

Near menatapnya datar kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tahu… membalas kebaikan manusia juga tugas malaikat.."

Light melihat Near dengan pandangan bingung.

"Terima kasih buat makanan yang kau berikan padaku… aku senang sekali bisa bertemu orang baik yang bisa melihatku.."

Near pun kemudian menghilang; dan perlahan langit mulai menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yagami-san! disini kau rupanya…!" Watari muncul di belakang Light dan memegang pundak Light sambil tersenyum.

"Ryuzaki…—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa setelah kejadian itu. meski terkadang ia masih sedikit tidak mempercayai saat-saat itu.

"Light-kun…. "

Karena orang yang ia sayangi masih tetap ada di sampingnya; dalam sosok yang utuh.

"Apa…?"

Ryuzaki menggenggam tangan Light.

"Kita pergi yuk.. " Ryuzaki berbisik di telinga Light.

"Baiklah…. "

"Oh… bagaimana dengan hadiah yang kuberikan? Kau suka…?"

"Lumayan…" Light berpaling ke arah langit, sesaat ia seperti melihat Near sedang tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryuzaki… kau percaya keajaiban…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Omake-**

Light berlari ke dalam rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan gemetar, perlahan ia masuk dan mendekati tubuh Ryuzaki yang terbaring di sana.

"Bodoh.. kau benar-benar bodoh…".

Seperti bisa mendengar suara Light, ia mulai membuka matanya. dan melirik ke arah Light. Mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya yang terlipat rapi di meja tak jauh darinya kemudian memberikannya pada Light.

"Ini…" Light melihat benda pemberian Ryuzaki yang ternyata kalung berhiaskan huruf 'L' dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau… membahayakan dirimu untuk ini… benar-benar bodoh…"

"Habis belakangan ini kau terlihat tidak semangat…. dan karena aku belum memberimu hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu jadi sekalian saja…"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh… "

"Yang penting kau menyukaiku.."

Muka Light kembali memerah.

"Kata siapa aku juga menyukaimu…?"

"Kau tidak bisa acting di depanku, Light-kun…"

"Ugh…" Light mengenggam pundak Ryuzaki dengan kuat.

"Iya… aku juga menyukaimu…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Seperti yang tertulis di atas, fic ini sudah di publish sebelumnya. Namun di publish lagi karena beberapa hal :

1. Tanda baca (pertama kali saya bikin fic ini saat-saat pertama saya jadi author dan masih belum paham tata cara menulis waktu itu

2. (dan yang paling penting namun bodohnya saya tidak sadar) adalah bahwa fic ini dibuat berdasarkan komik shoujo (thanks buat Yuki atas infonya, saya sudah tanya ke orang yang nge-request dan kamu benar.. maaf sebelumnya karena saya ga masukkin.. jujur, saya bikin cerita ini murni dari gambaran dia aja yang hapal ceritanya tanpa tahu tentang detail kayak judul gitu, maaf ya Yuki dan juga reader lain yang sudah baca sebelumnya)

Dan untuk Yuki, kalau kau punya akun bisa PM saya? Sebagai permintaan maaf.. kau boleh request fic kalau berminat ^^

**-Regards-**

**Ero/Lain**


End file.
